


Светлая магия

by philip_rausch



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 02:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19368223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philip_rausch/pseuds/philip_rausch
Summary: Марко не понимает, как это всё работает, и просто верит, искренне и слепо. Потому что в этот раз всё обязано сложиться как надо.





	Светлая магия

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в рамках Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2019 для команды WTF Football 2019

Жизнь не бывает равномерной, и всегда хорошо быть не может, она похожа на американские горки с подъёмами и спадами. Но иногда бывает, что спуск превращается в неконтролируемое падение в бездонную пропасть.  
Сначала всё было круто: сезон за сезоном в Гладбахе, внимание, сборная, предложение из Дортмунда, контракт с клубом детства, Лига Чемпионов — все самые заветные мечты начали сбываться. Казалось, что выше только небо, что дальше всё будет только круче. И тем больнее было, когда всё начало рассыпаться карточным домиком. Марио ушёл, глупо, подло и не вовремя, — и всё стало распадаться. Роберт, Матс, Кевин, даже Ауба — все ушли, оставив после себя горький осадок.

Да и если бы только в них было дело. Проигранные финалы, бесконечные травмы, под конец — взрыв, после которого даже то, что казалось незыблемым, стало разваливаться на части. Словно какой-то злой рок, чьё-то проклятие — заслуженное или нет — метко попало в него. И апогеем всего — Чемпионат Мира, где так хотелось стать героем, доказать, что все эти годы, все эти бесконечные месяцы восстановления, ожидания, попыток превзойти самого себя, были ради чего-то большего. И где в реальности едва ли смог доказать хоть что-то за три невнятных матча, которые успел сыграть, прежде чем бесславно отправиться домой.

Марко старался оставаться оптимистом до самого конца, даже когда всё казалось настолько безысходным, что хоть вешайся. В конце концов, рядом всегда был кто-то, кто поддерживал, ради кого стоило держаться, даже если всё заканчивалось грустно.

Но иногда жизнь странно закольцовывается и возвращает тебе людей, с которыми ты думал, что уже не пересечёшься больше. И эти люди неожиданно становятся тем необходимым импульсом, который был так нужен, чтобы эта несчастная кривая резко взяла вверх.

Марко ждал, надеялся — ещё после ухода Клоппа, когда появились первые слухи. Почему-то казалось: вот он придёт — и всё сразу наладится. Ну, или не сразу, но наладится обязательно. Вообще-то, Марко и про Марио так думал, но он вернулся... и ничего не поменялось. Да, они опять болтали и дурачились вместе, но той лёгкости, что была раньше раньше, не осталось. И всё же, несмотря на это, Марко ждал. С опаской и сомнениями, но ждал.  
— Марко, вот здесь. Что нужно делать? Возвращаться назад. Что делаешь ты? Ты продолжаешь двигаться вперёд. Это неправильно.

Поставленный на паузу эпизод пошедшей игры на экране ноутбука, ручка, тыкающая сначала в маленькую фигуру в жёлтом, а потом в свободное место слева, быстрый взгляд. Этого не хватало. Вот так легко, на уровне «Марко, задержись на пять минут!», пока сушишь голову, на уровне «Хочешь чаю? Кофе? Вина? Нет? И правильно, завтра не заставлю тебя бежать лишние пять кругов на разминке!», когда заходишь за ним в кабинет.

В первый спустя годы раз слушать, как он со странным, но таким когда-то привычным акцентом объясняет что-то, было забыто комфортно и уютно. Марко и сам не думал, что так соскучился. Кажется, что снова вернулся домой, в семью, где наконец-то всё стало так, как должно быть. Сперва даже сложно поверить, что нет никакого подвоха, что это не мираж, не временное спокойствие. Верить в то, что всё действительно наладится, пришлось учиться, день за днём, неделю за неделей.

Пришлось заново учиться доверять, верить на слово, понимать, чего он хочет, чего ждёт, улавливать его мысль, ещё когда он только начинает объяснять схему или разбирать очередной стандарт. Заново учиться быть хорошим учеником. Слушать, понимать, запоминать, выполнять.

Если сказал возвращаться в оборону — возвращаться в оборону, если сказал избавляться от мяча — избавляться от мяча, если сказал не ломаться — не ломаться. И это неожиданно работало. Как какой-то заговор. Настоящая светлая магия, которая работает, даже если в неё не верить.

Ради него, может, не хочется умирать на поле, но в этом и нет необходимости. Это другое, не как с Юргеном, не как с Тухелем или Бошем, это что-то, что чувствуешь на подсознании, что-то интуитивное, что понимаешь, кажется, ещё до того, как он начнёт говорить.

К Рождеству поверить получается. Хотя бы отчасти, хотя бы, в то, что это всё не сон.

— Герр Фавр, я... я чертовски рад снова работать с вами вместе.

Очередная аудиенция в захламлённом записными книжками и заметками кабинете, прежде чем попрощаться на пару недель. Марко сам напросился.

Он никогда не сидит в своём кресле — всегда то верхом на стуле, то на краю стола, как сейчас, и никогда не принимает всерьёз комплименты, смеётся только: «со мной подхалимаж не пройдёт!». Но в этот раз сдаётся, наклоняет голову, пристально изучая.

— Я тоже рад опять с тобой работать, Марко. Признаюсь честно, мне тебя не хватало.

Это не дежурный обмен любезностями, хотя и звучит как таковой, оба говорят искренне, потому что иначе с Фавром не работает.

— Ты напоминаешь мне молодого меня, — простой и честный ответ на незаданный вопрос.  
Он не уточняет, чем именно, но Марко догадывается сам: такой же талантливый и такой же невезучий. Нескромно, конечно, но это же правда.

— И вы хотите, чтобы я достиг того, что не удалось вам? — Марко улыбается, болтает ногой, чувствует, что сейчас можно так, словно в шутку, но откровенно.

В ответ — пронзительный колкий взгляд, и Марко сразу понимает: не попал.

— Ещё чего! Мне просто интересно посмотреть на это со стороны. Но это не значит, что у меня нет больших планов, которые включают и тебя, и всю команду.

Это похоже на что-то вроде мотивации на следующую половину сезона, очень личной и как будто бы несерьёзной — и всё же попадающей точно в цель. Марко не понимает, как это всё работает, и просто верит, искренне и слепо. Потому что в этот раз всё обязано сложиться как надо. В этот раз у них получится. Вместе, как и должно было быть.


End file.
